


все (вроде бы) как обычно

by bindablinda



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Ганапольский решает все проблемы, КГУ в панике, Филя протеже Ганапольского, человек ли Ганапольский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: Ты какой-то странный, что с тобой, Филя? Господи, лишь бы не скитлзтрянка
Relationships: Евгений Ганапольский & Филипп Молчанов
Kudos: 15





	все (вроде бы) как обычно

Филя выглядит как-то… не в своей тарелке. 

На широкую амплитуду жестов и шагов словно поставили ограничители — едва видимые, если бы Евген за без малого год не привык исподволь наблюдать за своим  _ протеже _ (мысленно озвучить голосом Вали с отвратительно вежливой интонацией), то вряд ли заметил бы. Больше никто, кажется, и не замечает. Филя просматривает бумажки, жуя сосиску в тесте — раньше он никогда не ел в кабинете КГУ, неужели обжился? — и хмурится, вот это как раз как всегда. 

— Я смотрю, ты считаешь, что у нас тут все спокойно и ты можешь расслабиться, — говорит Глеб, и, встав из-за своего стола, идет к нему с очень  _ глебовским  _ выражением лица — на горизонте очередной веселый, совершенно не напряжный и точно не касающийся расходов КГУ разговор, — Скажи мне тогда, умник, ты хоть понимаешь, что эта ярмарка не окупится?

***

Филя поводит плечами, разминая спину, и это выглядит как-то почти неуклюже. Пацану в последнее время словно неудобно в собственных худых руках и ногах, и Евген, просматривая крышесносные прожекты Лидочки, мимоходом размышляет, с какой, собственно, стати — переутомился? На физре что-то потянул? Для КГУ это не критично, конечно, чтобы ходить по клубам и заполнять ведомости Филе особая ловкость не нужна, но это слегка коробит взгляд — людям Евгена лучше всегда быть в порядке. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали  _ что _ ? — звенящее возмущение в голосе Вити заставляет отвлечься от бумаг. 

— Вить, вы волшебники или нет? — с не меньшим напором наседает на него Лида, — Да, сложно, но вам же не голыми руками делать это придется! Зато как красиво будет! 

— Ты хоть представляешь, о каких размерах идет речь? Ты без шуток предлагаешь нам из нихуя построить полноценные торговые ряды, да еще и расписать каждую лавочку, и все это за сколько, за неделю? У нас и другая работа есть! А Бархин нам, на секундочку,  _ снова  _ урезал финансирование, у нас тупо дерева не хватит, Евген, вмешайся, я не могу больше, они меня за киношного фокусника держат, мне эти лавочки высрать что ли?! — всплеснув руками, Витя хватается за голову и падает на ближайший стул. 

— И я вам еще сильнее его урежу, — мрачно комментирует Глеб, — вы вообще не экономите материалы, ты про вторичное использование слышал? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вторично использовали  _ краску _ ? 

— Ребят, спокойнее, — Евген чуть хмурится и, дав тишине повиснуть на пару секунд, спрашивает, — Допустим, мы сделаем все, как хочет Лида. Чего тебе не хватает для этого, Вить? 

— Материалов, — Горецкий загибает пальцы, — времени, людей… То есть, примерно  _ всего _ . 

— Значит, Глеб, пройдись по идеям Лиды, сделай все подешевле, Лид, посмотри, чтобы он не переусердствовал. Витя, постарайся уложиться с материалами, трансфигурируй использованное, но если что-то прям железно нужно — скажи Глебу, чтобы он учел. Филь, — он тут же поднимает взгляд от бумаг, хмурится — как обычно, — пройдись по клубам, собери добровольцев, отпроси их с уроков, но чтобы учителя не слишком возмущались, короче, знаешь, что делать. 

Он коротко кивает и спрашивает:

— Сколько? 

— Сколько сможешь, — Евген слегка усмехается, на что Филя раздраженно закатывает глаза и цедит:

— А нормально сказать не можешь, сколько человек нужно? 

— Я уже сказал.

Фыркнув, Филя быстро раскладывает по папкам ведомости, а затем стремительно выходит из кабинета, в самый последний момент придержав дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула, закрываясь. И только сейчас, когда внимание Евгена снова привлекает малозаметная скованность его шагов, он наконец понимает, в чем дело.

Филе меньше чем за месяц стали коротки школьные брюки.

Пока Евген размышляет об этом, все принимаются за свои дела, и общая атмосфера аврала становится чуть менее накаленной. Краем глаза он замечает движение у правого плеча за полсекунды до того, как Валя ставит рядом с ним стул и садится, потягивая кофе из белой столовской кружки. 

— Сколько соберет, как думаешь? 

— Человек сто? — Евген привычным жестом забирает у него кружку, отхлебывает и возвращает обратно, — Может, больше. 

— Это с одних только клубов? Многовато. 

— Скорее всего, еще по председам классов пройдется. Ты же его знаешь, он неугомонный. А еще, кажется, наконец-то в рост пошёл. 

Валя улыбается, Валя мутная зараза и Валю Евген обожает, даже несмотря на то, что он явно собирается сказать какую-то дичь. 

— Я невероятно рад, что у вас с Филей настолько тесная связь, что перед  _ Масленицей  _ ты находишь время тревожиться о его росте.

— Валь, ты игнорируешь важные этапы взросления нашего сына, — улыбается Евген в ответ и снова отбирает кружку, на этот раз без намерения возвращать. 

— Пожалуйста, счастье мое, не приплетай меня. В случае Фили ты отец-одиночка.

— Брось, ты его обожаешь. 

—  _ Обожаешь _ его тут только ты. Мне он просто симпатизирует, — Валя встает и, забрав у Евгена уже пустую кружку, спрашивает, — Налить еще? 

— Меня удивляет, что ты продолжаешь задавать этот вопрос. 


End file.
